


A High Price To Pay

by Rachel500



Series: The Lost Season [17]
Category: Airwolf
Genre: Action/Adventure, F/M, Romance, Trauma
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-01-28
Updated: 2006-01-28
Packaged: 2017-10-20 01:29:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 18,162
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/207357
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rachel500/pseuds/Rachel500
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Michael Coldsmith Briggs III is attacked, Stringfellow Hawke helps him track down who was responsible...</p>
            </blockquote>





	A High Price To Pay

**Author's Note:**

> Airwolf is somebody else's, probably Universal's or Bellisarius', and I freely admit that whoever's it is, I'm borrowing their show and they retain all rights, etc.

'You're meddling.' Stringfellow Hawke said as he slid his hands around his wife's waist and hugged her to him. The pilot had married Caitlin O'Shaunessy over a month and a half before and was enjoying his new marital status. Their relationship was built on the solid foundation of the friendship that had preceded it and it had settled him in a way he hadn't realised he needed until it happened.

Caitlin leaned back into Hawke and continued to stir the pot of stew on the stove. 'I'm not meddling.'

'So you have no ulterior motive in inviting Michael and Marella to dinner?' Hawke shifted to look directly into her blue-green eyes and Caitlin sighed.

'OK,' she allowed, 'I may be meddling a little.'

'Michael's not going to appreciate it.' Hawke pointed out. The deputy director of the FIRM was a deeply private man. He wasn't sure Caitlin's match-making between Michael and his former senior aide, Marella, was going to be welcomed.

'It's not like I'm being obvious.' Caitlin said defensively. 'We have him and Marella over for dinner all the time and Dom's coming too.'

'Maybe.' Hawke tapped a finger on her freckled nose. 'But we should stay out of it.'

'So that's why you told Michael to send his ex-wife back to New York?' Caitlin poked him with a finger. 'You were staying out of it.'

Hawke felt a flush of heat on his cheeks. 'I didn't tell him to send her to New York.' He denied even as he remembered how he had prompted Michael into remembering why his ex-wife was his ex so the other man would send her away.

'Hmmm.' Caitlin lowered the heat on the stove and slid her arms back around her husband. 'I promise I'm not going to hint that they should get together,' she said, 'not even a little bit.'

Hawke hugged her closer. 'I just think they'll work it out on their own.'

'Sure,' Caitlin agreed, 'you're probably right. After all, I'm sure Michael reassigning Marella is just them working it out.'

'I sent you to Texas.' Hawke pointed out, tucking an errant strand of her red hair back behind her ear. The forced separation after Caitlin had taken a bullet saving his life had made him realise just what the former Texan cop meant to him. 'We worked it out.'

'We sure did.' Caitlin happily agreed as she kissed him.

Hawke raised his head; his sensitive ears catching a distant sound.

Caitlin smiled. 'Chopper?'

'Yeah. It's Dom.' Hawke gave her another quick kiss as the sound of the rotors filled the cabin. He walked out of the cabin to greet the older man.

Dominic Santini was climbing out of the cockpit as Hawke arrived to help him. He was wearing his usual blue shining Santini Air jacket and red baseball cap.

'You OK, Dom?' Hawke shut the cockpit door as Dom stopped to catch his breath.

'Guess I'm still feeling the ribs a little.' Dom admitted as they walked back toward the cabin. He'd just been released from the hospital. The week before he'd been kidnapped and tortured by a hit man called Sallis who had been looking for Hawke's father and Dom's former best friend, Alan. Alan Hawke had been pivotal in Sallis being jailed for the murder of his father, Hawke's grandfather, Elijah Hawke.

Sallis had wanted Dom to tell him where Alan Hawke was; the hit man believed the pilot was still alive and in some kind of witness protection despite the reports that Hawke's parents had been lost at sea. A review of his memories and a confrontation with the FBI agent in charge of the Sallis investigation back in the Sixties had brought Dom to the uncomfortable conclusion that Sallis might be right. He suspected his friend Alan and his wife, Jane, might still be alive but it was only a theory and one he had decided not to share with the boy he'd raised. Hawke had enough to deal with looking for his missing brother without adding the rest of the family into the mix and besides, Dom reminded himself again, Hawke was just finding some happiness – the younger man had even confided that he and Caitlin were going to try for a family – and Dom felt he had no right to ruin that with half-baked theories which seemed more improbable to him as time moved on.

'Hey.'

Dom turned to Hawke to see the younger man staring at him with disconcertingly serious blue eyes.

'Is everything OK? I mean, apart from your ribs?' Hawke asked. Dom had seemed distracted ever since his kidnapping and he was worried the older man was still brooding about what had happened.

Dom nodded and smiled. 'Everything's fine, kid.' He glanced back at the clearing. 'Michael and Marella not here yet?'

'Not yet.' Hawke confirmed.

'Angelina's definitely not coming with them?' Dom asked.

'Michael's parents are visiting.' Hawke explained. 'They're baby-sitting.'

'You should have invited them.' Dom said as Hawke closed the cabin door and ushered the older man into a chair by the fireplace.

'We did.' Caitlin said as she leaned down to kiss Dom's cheek. 'Michael said no.'

'Ah well.' Dom smiled in satisfaction at the couple who had sat down next to each other on the sofa. 'So it's just the five of us?'

'Yeah.' Hawke sighed. 'Did Jo get away OK?'

Dom nodded. His niece had asked to move back home but it would still be a couple of months before the arrangements could be put in place. In the meantime, Jo had promised to visit more often. He'd helped raise his niece and she was more like a daughter to him just as Hawke was like a son. 'She'll be back in a month.' He said cheerfully.

'We have to decide what we're going to about her and Airwolf.' Hawke said. Jo had discovered their secret, their ownership of the world's most technologically advanced helicopter, on a previous visit. She understood that Hawke flew the mach capable chopper on missions for the FIRM in exchange for them finding his missing brother, Saint John, and had promised to keep the secret. Hawke still felt uncomfortable; there was something nagging at him…he just couldn't put his finger on it.

'I still think we should just include her in the crew.' Caitlin said. 'It would give us some options and it would mean we wouldn't have to do this dance around with Michael not knowing about her knowing.'

'Maybe.' Hawke said.

Dom smiled. Their conversation had the tone of one that had occurred before – many times. 'For what it's worth, my vote goes with Cait.' He added.

'Yeah.' Hawke said standing up. 'I figured it would.' His head tilted again and he headed back out of the cabin; the others followed him.

They stood and watched the white chopper descend before Hawke went to help Michael from the cockpit. The spy was still recovering from knee surgery and was using crutches to get around. His injury hadn't deterred the spy from his usual choice of clothing and he was wearing tailored white pants with a white sweater. His black eye-patch added the usual eccentricity. His Hawaiian former aide was also all in white although Marella was wearing a one-piece flight suit.

There was a flurry of greetings and they all headed indoors. The meal was a relaxed affair and the conversation drifted from current affairs and politics to the latest movie release. It seemed a surprise to them all to find themselves at the end and they retired to sit around the living room fire with cups of coffee. Tet, Hawke's dog, took prime position on the rug in front of the hearth.

'That was great meal.' Marella said sipping the dark brew appreciatively. She leaned back in the chair she had taken next to the fire.

'Indeed.' Michael raised his cup from his position in the other chair. 'Compliments to the chef.'

Caitlin acknowledged the toast with a slight inclination of her head. She was sat on the sofa curled up next to Hawke. Dom was sat next to Hawke on his other side. It had been interesting to see Marella and Michael both make for the chairs when they'd left the table. She quickly took a sip of coffee to hide her amusement as Hawke asked how the new Airwolf was progressing.

'Good.' Marella said. 'We've requisitioned the materials so we can start building the frame and the shell again.'

'And the fake Airwolf we're supposed to be giving to the Company?' Dom asked. Airwolf had exhibited signs of being intelligent and there was no way the team were going to hand her over to the Company when the larger agency took over the FIRM.

'Progressing.' Marella said. 'We're working from the designs Karen downloaded from Airwolf so we can make it as authentic as possible.'

'Will it be ready in time?' Hawke asked.

Marella nodded. 'I believe so.'

'We're going to be in trouble if it isn't.' Michael commented. 'It's been officially announced that the Company takes over the FIRM on July 1st.'

'Great.' Hawke muttered. Nobody in the group was happy about the take-over.

'At least it will be easier to find your brother once our systems are integrated.' Marella pointed out.

'Are we even sure Saint John's working for the Company?' Hawke asked.

'I have people digging,' Michael said mildly, 'but, honestly, I think even if you're brother isn't working for them, they do know where he is. The reaction of the Company director when I confronted him at the Senate hearing was not the reaction of someone who knew nothing.'

'Well I'll be glad when we get the information, find him and bring him home.' Dom said. He patted Hawke's arm.

Hawke gave him a small smile in gratitude for the reassurance. He settled back into the cushions and slid his hand into his wife's. 'I take it nothing else has come to light yet?'

'Like I said I still have people working on it.' Michael repeated. He pushed his wire-frame glasses up his nose. 'I'd like to think we'll find your brother before we need to worry about the merger with the Company.'

'Me too, Michael.' Hawke said.

'Me three.' Dom added with a laugh.

Michael glanced at the clock and put his coffee cup down. 'I'd better head back home.'

'You have a curfew now your folks are visiting, Michael?' Hawke teased.

'Funny, Hawke.' Michael said reaching for his crutches.

The Airwolf team escorted the FIRM agents out of the cabin and Hawke assisted Michael back into the cockpit before he joined Dom and Caitlin on the porch to watch the white chopper take off into the night sky.

'Well, I might as well get going too.' Dom said slapping his red baseball cap back over the grey wispy hair.

'You're not staying?' Hawke asked surprised.

'Nah!' Dom pulled him into a brief hug and did the same to Caitlin. 'I'll see you both tomorrow.'

The couple watched the Santini Air chopper leave and Hawke slid his arms around Caitlin.

'You think Dom's OK?' Hawke asked.

'He's a little quiet.' Caitlin commented.

Hawke sighed. 'I guess the kidnapping hit him hard.'

'He took quite a beating.' Caitlin reminded him. 'He'll come through it. It's just going to take a little time.'

'Yeah.' Hawke knew she was right but it didn't stop him worrying.

She patted his arm and slipped out of his arms. 'Are you coming in?'

Hawke nodded. 'In a minute.'

Caitlin reached over and kissed him. 'Don't be too long, huh? We need more practice at making a baby.' She smiled and went inside.

Hawke's lips curved upwards, and with a final glance at the night sky, headed indoors to his wife.

\---

'Thanks for providing the transport tonight.' Michael glanced at the dark shadowy ground below the chopper as they headed toward his beach house.

'No problem, sir.' Marella said. 'It was good of Caitlin and Hawke to invite me especially as I'm not directly involved with the team's activities anymore.'

'It means they've adopted you.' Michael commented wryly.

Marella's dark eyes shone with amusement. 'You mean like a stray cat?'

Michael chuckled. 'Maybe.' He shrugged a little self-consciously. 'If it's a consolation, they've done the same for Angelina and me.' As far as the Hawke's were concerned, he mused, once you were a friend, you were a friend for life.

Marella sighed a little wistfully. 'They seem very happy.'

'Marriage suits them.' Michael commented.

'Are you still worried about their relationship causing problems with Airwolf missions?' Marella asked. She thought she heard some tension in the words.

'A little.' Michael admitted. He smiled inwardly. Only Marella knew him well enough to pick up on the concern he had about the Hawke's marriage. He cleared his throat.

'It doesn't seem to have prevented them from performing successfully to date.' Marella said.

'No.' Michael said and stroked his moustache thoughtfully. 'But I'm not sure what they're going to do when they start a family. Hawke and Dom will be back down to a two-man team.'

'I thought you said Hawke told you they were waiting for a while.' Marella murmured.

'He did,' Michael said dryly, 'and I think they'll change their minds if they haven't already.'

Marella nodded slowly. 'Hopefully we'll have found Saint John before we have to worry about a pregnancy.'

'I hope so.' Michael paused. 'I have Larry Mason working on it.'

'Larry?' Marella's dark eyes opened wide in surprise. The former FIRM employee had been the best intelligence gatherer they'd had before he'd retired. 'I thought he was serving cocktails at his beach bar in Mexico.'

'He is.' Michael said. 'But in between customers he's sifting through the information on the intelligence databases seeing what he can find.'

'I guess he feels he owes Hawke.' Marella said.

'Hawke put himself on the line to protect Mason when he went off the deep end over his friend's death and he did save his life.'

'Ours too.' Marella reminded him. They had been transporting Larry when an assassin had attacked; Airwolf had shown up just in time to rescue them.

'Hawke has a knack for turning up at the right time and rescuing people.' Michael said.

There was a comfortable silence for a while and Michael's mind wandered to his work. There was a situation developing in the Middle East he was keeping under watch and an ongoing investigation into a US Senator's activities. He had that meeting in the morning on the merger…

'Damn!' Michael muttered suddenly.

'What's wrong?'

'Meryl was putting together a report for me on the merger. She left it in my desk for me to pick up when I left the office and I…'

'Didn't pick it up.' Marella concluded. She would have put it in his briefcase, she thought smugly. Michael never remembered to pick stuff up from his desk.

'I don't suppose we could swing by the FIRM headquarters?' Michael asked hopefully.

Marella smiled and checked the fuel reading. 'Of course, sir.' She altered course and informed the nearest air traffic control of the change to their flight plan.

'Thank you.' Michael said relieved. 'I know it delays your return to Red Star.'

'It's OK, sir.' Marella said. 'I actually have some things I forgot to take with me so I can pick them up whilst you pick up the report.'

Michael nodded and pushed away the disappointment at hearing the last of Marella's belongings would be removed from the office. She'd been working at Red Star for a couple of weeks but her statement had suddenly made her assignment real for him. He shifted in his seat. It had been the right decision. Marella certainly deserved the promotion and the project needed someone of her calibre overseeing delivery. It wasn't as though he'd reassigned her to the field; they spoke on a regular basis and…and he still missed her, he concluded with a sigh, and not just because she would have made sure he didn't forget his report.

He wrenched his mind away from the idea. His one and only marriage had been to a former senior aide and that had ended in disaster; he wasn't going to make the same mistake twice even if he did have feelings…he cut the thought off abruptly. His relationship with Marella was purely professional. That was it.

Michael sighed in relief as the FIRM's headquarters came into view and he listened absently whilst Marella requested an approach. She made a perfect landing on the helipad and disembarked quickly to assist Michael with his crutches. She escorted him away from the helicopter with a brisk order to the ground crew to refuel it.

'How's Meryl working out?' Marella asked as they entered the elevator. The young blond woman had taken over as Michael's aide.

'She's not you.' Michael said unthinkingly as he wrestled with the crutches. He stopped at the look of surprise on Marella's face. 'I mean,' he said hurriedly, 'that she's doing fine but you've set a high standard for her to live up to.'

Marella's cheeks warmed. 'Thank you, sir.'

They were both relieved when the elevator doors opened and they walked out and along the dimly lit corridor to Michael's office. The outer office door was open and Michael frowned. The cleaners were usually very good at locking up; security procedures were paramount in the FIRM. He exchanged a worried glance with Marella.

He limped into the office and glanced around. There was a single desk light on at Meryl's desk and her handbag sat on the floor next to her chair. Michael sighed and Marella breathed out deeply in relief.

'It looks like Meryl's working late.' She said in a low voice. Her eyes twinkled. 'Probably trying to impress the boss.'

Michael arched an elegant eyebrow at her and Marella hastily waved a hand at her old desk on the other side of the room. 'I'll just get my things.'

Michael nodded and headed for the inner office; the door was shut and he balanced carefully on the crutches to open it before he continued into the dark space. He stopped a couple of steps in and stared at the dark shadows letting his good eye adjust to the lack of light. A strange sensation washed through him and had the hair on his neck prickling. He frowned. Something was wrong. It was his last clear thought before a blow to the back of his head sent him crashing to the floor unconscious.

Marella's head jerked up at the thud in the inner office. Michael must have fallen over something in the dark, she thought anxiously, and hurried away from the desk. She slapped the main lights on for the office and stopped in frozen shock at the two intruders leaning over Michael's prone body.

'You…' she said, her quick mind leaping to the right conclusion and she reached for her gun. One of them tackled her; they went hurtling back into the outer office.

Marella was rammed into the desk and the breath left her body in a rush. She fought back; thrust her elbow into her attacker's stomach, stamped down on their foot and kicked them across the office. The gunshots from the door of the inner office were loud and the bullets were a direct hit to Marella's abdomen. She ignored the waves of pain and vaulted across the desk as another bullet slammed into the wood.

She was bleeding badly but she reached under the desk and pressed the alarm, smearing blood across the small button. Light flooded the room and a shrieking siren filled the building. Marella slumped onto the floor, her hands flat across her belly. Her eyes fluttered shut even as she saw one of the intruders approaching her. She shook her head at the intent on his face and tried to move away but she couldn't. The bullet must have hit something vital, she thought, desperately trying to stay conscious but the darkness was pulling at her; the blow to her head sent her spinning into it.

\---

Hawke raced down the corridor of the FIRM's LA clinic, Caitlin and Dom at his heels. He came to a breathless halt outside the room they had been directed to and relaxed a little hearing Michael's strident voice yelling at the doctor beyond the closed door. There was a crash as though instruments had been thrown across the room and the Airwolf team looked at each other with concern.

'Maybe you should go in alone.' Dom suggested gesturing at the door.

Hawke shot him a look but he didn't argue. He knocked briefly on the wood before slipping into the hospital room. He closed the door behind him and took in the tableau.

A partially dressed Michael and the young male doctor were both stood by the hospital bed and both had looks of frustration and fury on their faces. An older grey haired nurse was picking up a tray from the floor with a look of disapproval at the patient. They all ignored Hawke's presence.

'You need to get back into bed and rest your leg.' The doctor repeated pointing at the bed in question. 'Until we've run some tests we can't tell if the fall has shifted the pin.'

'And I'm telling you I'm leaving.' Michael insisted. 'So I suggest you get out of my way.'

'You have a concussion…' The doctor began in an exasperated tone.

'I'm fine.' Michael's hands clenched into fists by his side. 'Now move.'

Hawke cleared his throat and decided he should intervene before the doctor was punched. 'Michael.'

Michael's head snapped around to the door where Hawke was stood. He pushed the wave of dizziness away. 'Hawke.' He gave a sigh of relief. 'Tell this idiot to get out of my way.'

Hawke sighed and gestured at the doctor. 'Would you give us a minute?'

The doctor looked at Hawke's steady blue gaze and nodded sharply. 'We'll be back in ten minutes.' He motioned for the nurse to lead the way out of the room and, in less than a minute, Hawke and Michael were left alone.

Michael took a shaky step back towards the bed and sat down. His fingers shook as he continued to fasten the shirt he'd pulled back on. 'How did you find out?' He asked.

'Zeus called us.' Hawke ignored Michael's look of surprise and walked over to take a seat opposite him. 'What the hell happened?'

'I don't know.' Michael snapped. 'Nobody will tell me. You probably know more than I do.' He swallowed hard and met Hawke's eyes. 'Marella?'

Hawke knew there was no easy way to break the news. 'She's alive but she took two bullets to the abdomen and she has a serious head wound. She's in surgery and they think it's going to be tough. She did good, Michael. She hit the alarm; it probably saved your lives.'

Hawke ignored the sheen of tears in Michael's eye but he hesitated for a moment before continuing. 'Meryl's dead. They found her body in the bathroom down the hall from your office.'

Michael flinched and breathed in sharply; his hands stilled on the shirt. 'I didn't see anything.' He confessed. 'The last thing I remember is standing in my office in the dark thinking something was wrong and then…nothing.' His hand lifted to the back of his head and the tender bump and cut.

'According to the doctor, you took a hell of a blow.' Hawke said. 'You're lucky you haven't got a skull fracture.' He gestured at the bed. 'You should stay put for a few days.'

'Someone broke into my office, killed one of my aides and has seriously injured another.' Michael's voice started to rise again. 'I want to know why and I'm not going to get the answers staying in bed.'

Hawke held his gaze. 'What do you need?'

Michael fought against the lump of emotion that suddenly lodged in his throat at the unequivocal support. 'I need to get home and make sure Angelina's OK and then I need to get back to the FIRM. See if I can identify what's missing. Find something that will start to explain this.'

'OK.' Hawke gestured at him and stood up. 'You continue getting dressed. I'll organise your discharge.'

Michael nodded. 'Thanks, Hawke.'

Hawke shrugged. 'You'd do the same for me.' He didn't wait for an answer, simply turned and walked out.

Caitlin and Dom both got to their feet when they saw Hawke.

'Well?' Caitlin demanded.

Hawke slid an arm around her and hugged her to him. 'He's fine. He's just set on getting out of here and finding out what really happened.'

'Did you tell him about Marella and Meryl?' Caitlin asked.

Hawke nodded. 'He's not taking it well.'

'Who would, kid?' Dom said.

'He wants to go home, check on Angelina and then head back to the FIRM to begin investigating.' Hawke murmured.

'The doctor said he had concussion?' Caitlin had interrogated the man as soon as he had left the room.

'He has.' Hawke said evenly.

Caitlin sighed. She knew arguing about it was pointless but she didn't even get the opportunity as the door opened and Michael limped out into the corridor. There were dirty smudges on his crumpled trouser pants; one leg had been cut open and the material flapped around Michael. He'd pulled on his sweater over the shirt and they could see the smattering of blood specks at the collar from his head injury.

'Michael.' Caitlin slipped away from her husband and gave the spy a brief hug which he awkwardly returned as he held onto his crutches. 'Are you sure you should be doing this?' She asked as she read the pain in his blue eye and the tense line of his jaw.

'I'm sure.' Michael said as Caitlin stepped back from him.

'Ready?' Hawke asked.

'Ready.' Michael confirmed. He took a step down the corridor and stopped. 'Damn!'

'What?' Hawke asked.

'Marella…' Michael sighed.

'I'll stay.' Caitlin offered. She could see how torn he was but knew he'd simply feel frustrated if he stayed in the hospital. 'I'll call you if there's any news.'

'You sure?' Hawke said.

'Sure I'm sure.' Caitlin gestured for them to leave.

Hawke nodded and kissed her goodbye. 'Be careful.'

'You too.' Caitlin said. 'Now, go on.'

'Thanks, Caitlin.' Michael said over his shoulder.

They stopped by the desk to discharge Michael before as Hawke and Dom escorted him to the roof of the clinic. They helped him into the Santini Air chopper and took off.

'You want to go home first?' Hawke checked radioing in their position.

'I need to see Angelina.' Michael said.

'We're on our way.' Hawke directed the chopper across the expanse of night sky.

'So why'd you think you got attacked?' Dom asked from his position in the back.

'If I knew that…' began Michael heatedly.

'I think attacking you and Marella wasn't in the original plan.' Hawke cut in before Michael and Dom could get going.

'What do you mean?' Michael said staring at him.

'When we waved you off, you were going home.' Hawke pointed out.

Michael sighed. 'I forgot a report. We diverted to the FIRM to pick it up.'

'So you weren't meant to be there.' Dom said.

'That's why you think Marella and I were just in the wrong place at the wrong time.' Michael concluded looking over at the younger pilot.

'Maybe.' Hawke said.

'I think you're right.' Michael said. 'Meryl wasn't supposed to be there either.' He remembered Marella's joking comment before the attack; how the other agent was probably working late to impress Michael. God, he hoped that wasn't true.

'So the attacker weren't after you specifically.' Dom said. 'That's got to be a good thing.'

'But what were they after?' Michael gestured.

'I don't know, Michael,' Hawke said, 'but I do know they must have known your movements and had access into the FIRM.'

'An inside job?' Michael's blood ran cold. If someone inside the FIRM had done this… 'We have to take Angelina and my parents someplace safe…'

'We'll take them to the cabin.' Hawke said quickly.

'They'll be safe as houses up there,' Dom agreed, 'and Angelina will love having the time to visit with Tet.'

The rest of the journey was tense as they all contemplated the unvoiced worry that if it was insider, they might have already gotten to Michael's daughter. It was a relief to see the house come into view.

Hawke set the chopper down on the back lawn. A young woman started to hurry toward them; another of Michael's aides, Lauren. She helped Michael out of the cockpit as Hawke and Dom disembarked.

'It's good to see you, sir.'

'Thank you, Lauren.'

'We've got another security detail out front and there's one in the house.' Lauren started to explain as the back doors burst open startling them all.

Angelina sprinted past the protection detail, across the lawn and threw herself at her father. Michael staggered under her weight, a jolt of pain visibly crossing his face and Hawke steadied him until Michael could hold the little girl comfortably. Her dog, Brownie, a chocolate Lab scampered around the group, barking excitedly.

'Hi, angel.' Michael kissed the shining blond hair on the top of his daughter's head. Her arms were fast around his neck.

'They said you were injured and in the hospital again.' Angelina said in a muffled voice.

'I had a little run-in with some bad men.' Michael said hugging her closer. 'I'm OK.'

Angelina shifted to look at him. 'The guards said Marella was shot?' Her ten year old face was a picture of adult worry. She liked Marella.

'She is but the doctors are taking care of her.' Michael said trying to keep his own worry out of his voice.

'Can we go see her?' Angelina asked.

'Once she's feeling a little better.' Michael said. 'I'm going to have to put you down otherwise I won't be able to walk into the house and I need to speak to your grandparents.'

'OK.' Angelina slipped back onto the ground but as soon as Michael started forward, she laid a hand over his.

Hawke called the dog to heel and they walked into the house in silence. The protection detail stood to attention as Michael entered the kitchen. It was a large modern room with a breakfast island in the centre, a table and chairs by French doors leading out to the kitchen garden. Hawke could see the sunrise beginning through the window.

'Michael!' His mother swept across the room and enveloped him in a hug. Hawke stared at the elegant woman with her blond hair swept back into a chignon even though she was dressed in a sensible dressing gown. She was pretty much exactly as he'd pictured Michael's mother and her voice dripped with the Southern twang that sometimes echoed in the spy's.

'Are you OK?' She stopped hugging her son to take a step back. She looked at Michael searchingly. She frowned. 'You're in pain.'

'Mother.' Michael's eye slid to his daughter and then back to his mother meaningfully. He glanced around the kitchen. 'Where's Father?'

'I'm here.' An older version of Michael stepped through from the living room. He had dressed and was wearing pants and a shirt. 'It's good to see you in one piece.' Father and son exchanged an awkward manly hug with requisite pats on the back.

Michael sat down heavily on a kitchen stool. He gestured at the protection detail. 'You're dismissed.'

'But, sir…' The lead agent began hesitantly.

'I said you're dismissed.' Michael repeated roughly.

The lead agent looked as though he wanted to argue but instead nodded reluctantly and the three men disappeared from the kitchen.

Michael glanced at Lauren. 'You too, Lauren.'

She blinked. 'Yes. I mean, of course, sir.' She left the kitchen too.

'What's going on, Michael?' His mother asked suspiciously.

'Mother, Father,' Michael gestured at the two pilots who were stood by the door. 'This is Stringfellow Hawke and Dominic Santini.'

'Oh, your friends.' She offered her hand for them to shake. 'I'm Elizabeth Coldsmith-Briggs.'

'And I'm Michael Coldsmith-Briggs, Junior. You can call me, Mike.' Michael's father shook hands with the pilots as his wife shifted away. He turned back to his son. 'Now what's all this about?'

'Hawke has kindly offered to give you guys a vacation up at his cabin.' Michael said blandly. 'We thought the change in scenery would be good.'

His father and mother exchanged a look as Angelina whooped. She loved going to the cabin.

'Is Tet going to be there?' Angelina asked Hawke.

He smiled at the little girl he'd helped to rescue. 'Yeah. Tet'll be there.'

'Can I take Brownie?' She asked with a hopeful look in her blue eyes.

Hawke wasn't immune to her charm. 'OK but you have to look after him up there on the mountain. He might get lost.'

'I'll take good care of him.' Angelina promised.

'Well, I'd better get us packed.' Elizabeth said and left the kitchen.

'You're going to need to pack your things too.' Michael pointed out to Angelina.

She nodded and skipped out of the kitchen happily.

'OK, son.' Mike frowned at Michael. 'What's really going on? When they called and sent the extra security, they would only say you were injured in an attack.'

'We think someone inside the FIRM targeted my office for some reason last night and I want to make sure you're all somewhere safe.' Michael said succinctly.

'Hmnph.' Mike frowned. 'And what about you?'

'I'm going back to the FIRM to work out who did this and why.' Michael said firmly.

'I see.' Mike sighed and his blue eyes settled on Hawke. 'This cabin of yours? Good fishing?'

'The best.' Hawke said.

'Well, I guess it won't be too much of a hardship.' Michael's father smiled and brushed his moustache. 'I'd better make sure Elizabeth packs my fishing gear.' He left the room and Michael breathed a sigh of relief.

'I'd better go and get changed.' He said and glanced at his watch. 'Damn. By the time we'll have gotten to the cabin, they'll have cleaned the office up…'

'Why don't we split up?' Dom suggested. 'I can take your folks and Angelina up to the cabin whilst you and Hawke head to the FIRM. I'll meet you there.'

'Good plan.' Hawke said patting the older man's shoulder.

'Yes.' Michael said. 'Thank you.' He hobbled out of the kitchen leaving the pilots alone.

'I know I suggested this splitting up thing,' Dom said as soon as Michael was out of earshot, 'but are you sure you're going to be able to handle him on your own?'

Hawke sat down on one of the stools and raised a hand in a vague 'don't know' gesture. 'He's just frustrated, Dom.'

'He's a mess.' Dom pointed out. 'He should be in the hospital.'

'He just wants to do something.' Hawke said. 'Put yourself in his place. He's attacked in his own office and he's helpless to prevent two of his people getting hurt. One of them dies and the other is so seriously injured she may not make it.'

'I know, I know.' Dom sat down next to him and folded his arms across his expansive chest. 'I'd be the same way and I know, although Michael doesn't show it much, he cares about his people.'

'I hope to God Marella pulls through.' Hawke murmured.

'Yeah.' Dom sighed.

'With any luck we'll be able to find out who attacked them.' Hawke said anger sharpening his words.

'Just you watch your back.' Dom said. 'If this guy who attacked them had no problems killing his own people…'

'I know, Dom.' Hawke met his surrogate father's worried gaze. 'He'll have even less of a problem killing me.'

\---

The white limousine screeched to a halt in the FIRM's underground car park. Hawke didn't wait for the driver before he exited and stared hard at their surroundings. The car park was well lit and there were few places to hide. When he was satisfied that the coast was clear, he nodded at Lauren who opened the other passenger door and helped Michael out.

'I don't like sneaking into my own building.' Michael said with the air of a man who had said the same thing many times on the drive to the FIRM. He adjusted the cuffs on the pristine white suit he had changed into it and limped forward on the crutches.

Hawke sighed and gestured at the elevator. 'Come on.' He and Michael stepped into it whilst Lauren remained at the limo.

They had ridden half the floors in silence before Michael turned to the pilot. 'I'm sorry.'

'For what?' Hawke asked his eyes remaining firmly on the floor indicator.

'I'm just…' Michael sighed and pushed his glasses back up his nose. 'I just need to find out who did this.'

'I know.' Hawke glanced at the spy reassuringly. 'We'll get him, Michael.'

'You're a good friend, Hawke.'

'Yeah,' Hawke muttered turning his gaze back to the floor indicator, 'just don't let it get around. I have a reputation to protect, remember.'

'I think you lost that when you married Caitlin.' Michael pointed out wryly.

The elevator dinged as they reached the right floor and they stepped out into the corridor. It was filled with people running backwards and forwards. An agent assigned to Michael came to a surprised halt seeing him standing in front of the elevator.

'Sir…'

'Annabel.' Michael said smoothly.

'It's good to see you, sir.' Annabel gestured behind her toward the office. 'They're still taking evidence from…from the office, sir.'

'Thank you.' Michael started forward with Hawke at his side.

Michael took a deep breath as he entered the outer office. There were two teams combing through the space. One was beside Marella's old desk. Michael blanched at the reddish-brown stain on the carpet; Marella's blood. God, how much had she lost?

His eye was drawn back to Meryl's desk where her handbag still sat forlornly by her empty chair. He hobbled forward.

'Sir, you can't come in here…' began one of the agents whose voice trailed away as he recognised who it was. 'I'm sorry, Archangel.'

'Thanks, Greg.' Michael acknowledged. 'Have you found anything yet?'

'Nothing.' Zeus's voice at the doorway into the inner office got their attention. The director of the FIRM waved them toward him. 'You'd better come in here.'

Michael gave Greg an apologetic nod and hurried inside his office. He ignored the sudden wave of nausea as he passed the spot where he'd been attacked and headed for his chair. He slumped into the white leather. Zeus and Hawke took seats on the other side of the desk.

'How are you, Michael?' Zeus asked. His brown eyes were serious as they met Michael's across the expanse of desk.

Michael gestured. 'I've been better.'

'This is a bad business.' Zeus said.

'It had to have been an inside job.' Michael said.

'I know.' Zeus nodded in agreement. 'I have someone examining the security tapes now.'

'Do we have any ideas why my office was targeted?' Michael asked. He gestured at the evidence of forensic dust.

'They wore gloves,' Zeus said, 'but it's clear from the patterns that they looked through your desk first although they weren't able to get to the secured material in your bottom drawer.' He motioned for Michael to take a look.

Michael glanced down and for the first time saw the raw scrapes across the wood where they had tried to jimmy the lock open. 'I keep all the recent reports in there.'

'Would any of those reports interest a thief?' Zeus asked.

'They all would.' Michael shot back. 'All of the material would be very saleable on the intelligence market.'

'Is there anything specifically that comes to mind?' Zeus pressed.

'No, not really…' Michael paused and tapped his fingers thoughtfully on top of the wood.

'What?' Hawke asked.

Michael glanced at him and reached into the drawer to pull out the report. 'This is the report that I came back for.' He threw it across his desk and Hawke picked it up.

He flipped through the first few pages. 'It details the whereabouts of all known Company and FIRM agents where there may be an overlap.'

'Yes.' Michael frowned. 'We were due to have a meeting with the Company this morning to agree who was going to remain in which area once we've merged.'

'I understand why someone would want this report but if it is an inside job then they must have known you should have had it with you.' Hawke said putting it back on the desk. 'You're leaving it here was a mistake.'

'Maybe one they were waiting for though.' Zeus said. 'We swept the place for bugs and if there were any, they removed them.' He sighed. 'But it's possible someone was listening in, waiting for an opportunity.'

'And realised Meryl left the report in the desk and that I never retrieved it.' Michael concluded.

'What else is in there?' Hawke asked. 'Are there files on Airwolf?'

Michael nodded. 'Some general information. That's all.'

'Not everything is about Airwolf, Hawke.' Zeus said.

Hawke caught the director's eyes for a brief moment before he turned back to Michael. 'Excuse me. I need some air.' He was out of his chair and the office before Michael could reply.

The spy sighed and looked at Zeus. 'Why did you call Hawke?'

'You need back-up,' Zeus said, 'from outside the FIRM. Someone here tried to put a dent in your head.'

Michael found his hand drifting back up to his wound and yanked it back down. 'They damn near succeeded.'

'You should be at the hospital, Michael.' Zeus said.

'I need to be here.' Michael argued. 'I need to find out why someone did this.'

Zeus sighed. 'We haven't got a great deal to go on.' He admitted reluctantly. 'Whoever it is has been very clever. Our best chance is Marella.'

'Marella?' Michael asked surprised.

'The forensic team figure the way it happened, she must have seen who her attackers were.'

'Attackers?' Michael checked he'd heard correctly.

'Yes. They figure there were two people.' Zeus explained. 'Marella's head injury was caused by someone left handed; her bullet wounds were fired from someone right handed. Meryl was killed by someone left handed.'

'Has Meryl's family been informed?' Michael asked quietly.

'I sent one of your agents to break the news to them.' Zeus confirmed. 'Marella hasn't regained consciousness yet?'

Michael shook his head. 'Caitlin called the limo from the hospital. Marella's out of surgery but she's been taken to intensive care.'

'I have people watching the clinic,' Zeus said, 'but I think it would be wise to put out a cover story that neither you nor Marella remember anything.'

'I agree.' Michael said. 'Although I'm not sure it will be believed.'

'We can only hope.' Zeus sighed.

There was a moment of silence.

'You told Hawke about the merger.' Zeus said.

'No,' Michael held Zeus's stare, 'I didn't.'

'Marella.' Zeus deduced. 'I take it he also knows about the new Airwolf project?'

Michael shrugged.

'Dammit, Michael.' Zeus thumped the desk in front of him. 'I gave you a direct order not to tell him.'

'Which I followed to the letter.' Michael pointed out. 'You never expressly ordered my people not to tell Hawke.'

Zeus shook his head in amazement. The weaving between loopholes was why Michael was a good agent.

'You know, Hawke's probably right.' Michael said slowly.

'What do you mean?' asked Zeus.

'I mean, he's probably right about this being about Airwolf.' Michael rubbed his moustache thoughtfully. 'Really, any of the reports in my desk could be accessed elsewhere in the building. The only unique thing about my office is its connection to Airwolf.'

'So Hawke is right.' Zeus got to his feet disgruntled.

'He's annoying that way.' Michael admitted.

'That's not the only way.' Zeus said with a spark of humour. 'I'll be in my office if you need anything, Michael.'

'Thank you, Zeus.'

Zeus paused with his hand on the office door. 'We'll get the bastards, Archangel.'

'Yes,' Michael agreed with him, 'we will.'

Hawke passed Zeus in the corridor on his way back to Michael's office. The two men nodded at each other in uncomfortable acknowledgement. Hawke continued into the office and avoided looking at Marella's old desk. The splatter of blood had stained the wood and the floor badly. Greg and the other forensic agents continued to take samples and comb the outer office for clues. Hawke headed into Michael's office and closed the door with his foot; his hands held two polystyrene cups of coffee.

Michael grimaced but he took one with a murmured word of thanks. 'I've thought about it and you were right.' He said. 'This is probably about Airwolf.'

'I figured.' Hawke said.

Michael pointed at the spread of papers on his desk. 'This is everything that is in my desk and not held elsewhere in the organisation.'

Hawke reached across and whistled. 'That's a lot of information, Michael.'

'Not really.' Michael said. 'Most of this is general information about Airwolf.' He waved a hand. 'There's some stuff about the search for your brother, you.' He shook his head. 'But nothing that I can see anybody would want or need in particular.'

'Michael,' Hawke began, 'this merger…'

'I thought you didn't think it was about the merger?' Michael interrupted him surprised.

'Can I finish?' Hawke asked.

Michael held a hand up in apology and took a sip of the bitter machine coffee. He almost gagged but the hot liquid settled his churning stomach. He took another tentative sip. 'I'm listening.'

'When the merger happens,' Hawke continued, 'how strong is your position?'

'As head of a unit?' Michael frowned. 'Truthfully, I'm expecting my division to be disbanded. The Company already has operatives in most of the key areas where my people operate.' He gestured at the report Hawke had put on the desk earlier. 'That document, Meryl…' his breath caught at the realisation it was the last piece of work she had performed for him, 'Meryl put together confirmed it.'

'So what would normally happen to you or to say to someone else in the same position?'

'Normally, the deputy director is pensioned off somewhere hot and exotic where he can't make trouble.' Michael said. 'That is if they decide to keep him alive and on the books.'

'But Airwolf makes your position different.' Hawke said quietly.

'Yes.' Michael said slowly. 'I'm in charge of the Airwolf projects.'

'Which means they can't just pension you off.' Hawke said. 'Right?'

'Right.' Michael tapped his desk. 'I have some value to them whilst they don't understand either project.'

'What if someone else could offer them the same knowledge you have?' Hawke asked.

'My value decreases.' Michael confirmed. 'In fact, I might be considered to be a risk if kept alive.' He frowned. 'If someone could get all the information I know about Airwolf, politically I could be sidelined in the new merger.' He shook his head and regretted the movement when he felt a sharp stabbing pain. He winced. 'But it's unlikely. Most of my knowledge is distributed through a number of other people anyway; you, Marella, Karen Hansen…'

'Well, I'm not likely to cooperate and neither is Marella or Karen.' Hawke pointed out.

Michael finished his coffee and threw the cup in a waste basket on the other side of the room. 'Maybe it's not all knowledge about Airwolf.'

'What do you mean?' Hawke asked.

'Maybe it's only a specific piece of knowledge about Airwolf.'

'Airwolf's location.' Hawke deduced quickly. 'If someone can give the Company the Lair…'

'They can give the Company Airwolf.' Michael said. 'I would be discredited immediately. The Company would have control of the original machine and they wouldn't need my knowledge. They'd be able to have their own experts know everything about her in a matter of weeks.'

'Please tell me you don't have the coordinates to the Lair written down.' Hawke said staring hard at the spy.

'Of course, I don't.' Michael said. 'In fact as far as the FIRM is aware, I don't know where the Lair is.'

'But maybe someone doesn't believe that.' Hawke said.

'Or maybe they thought your personnel file would lead them to it.' Michael said. 'When we were actively looking for the Lair, my people used your file to build up a profile on where you were likely to hide it.' He shifted the papers and brought out a report with a red cover. 'This is it.'

'Oh?' Hawke wondered whether he should ask what they'd come up with.

'They weren't exactly miles off the mark either.' Michael said worriedly. 'We never gave the profile serious attention as we weren't trying to look too hard for her.'

'But someone else might.' Hawke frowned. 'You need to get rid of that report.'

'Agreed.' Michael hesitated.

'What?'

'If this is what they want…'

Hawke sighed as he saw where Michael was headed with his comment. 'You want to bait a trap for them.'

'Not with the actual report.' Michael said hurriedly. 'I'll dispose of this.' He tapped the cover. 'But with a fake.'

'It could work but if they figure we've worked out their end game, they're not going to fall for it.' Hawke said.

Michael saw the gleam in Hawke's blue eyes; the signal that a plan was forming. 'Go on.'

'We need to make them feel comfortable, Michael.' Hawke said. 'Let them think they've gotten away with it – that you have no idea what they were after beyond your Airwolf files.'

'OK.' Michael nodded.

'So you transfer the reports to a safer location.' Hawke waved vaguely. 'You must have a vault or something you can throw the fake files into.'

'We might,' allowed Michael.

'Let them find a fake file but instead of a profile on where I might have hidden it, give them one which details a real location.'

'They go to the location and we grab them there.' Michael murmured.

Hawke nodded. 'What do you think?'

'I think it sounds like a plan.' Michael said with satisfaction. He slipped his jacket off and rolled up his sleeves. 'We'd better get started.'

'On what?' Hawke asked.

Michael threw a report at him. 'At creating fake duplicates. They're not going to create themselves and we can't risk anyone else being involved.'

Hawke looked at the stack of paperwork on Michael's desk and scowled. 'Great.'

The phone rang.

Both men stared at it for a long moment before Michael reached out to pick up the receiver.

'Archangel here.' Michael said firmly. 'Hi, Caitlin. Is there any news?'

Caitlin sighed down the phone. 'No. She's still unconscious but some of your people are here and demanding to see her.'

'Who?' Michael demanded stumbling to his feet and gesturing at Hawke to pass him his crutches.

'I don't know some guys in suits.' Caitlin replied. 'They're with the doctor now.'

'Cait,' Michael said urgently, 'we've worked out that it was an inside job. Those guys are probably assassins. Don't let anyone near Marella. Hawke and I are on our way.' He put the phone down before she could reply.

'There are men trying to get into see Marella at the clinic.' Michael explained rapidly to Hawke.

The pilot gestured at the reports. 'Lock these up and let's go.'

Worry roughened his voice and Hawke tried to push away the thought that Caitlin, his wife, was alone at the hospital defending herself and Marella against an enemy that had killed one woman without compunction and seriously injured another…

\---

Caitlin stared at the phone and set it back into the cradle slowly. Michael's words resounded in her head. _Inside job. Assassins. Don't let anyone near Marella._ She took a deep breath and tried to slow her heart which was racing with panic as she walked back down the corridor. The two men were still arguing with the doctor about gaining access to Marella's room. They were young in their thirties, probably around Hawke's age, she determined. One had dark hair, the other blond but otherwise she would have been hard pressed to make out the difference; both were average looking, average height. Perfect descriptions for assassins, Caitlin thought as she slipped into Marella's room.

Her blue-green eyes were immediately drawn to the bed and the battered woman lying there. Marella was hooked up to a number of machines, drains and drips. A bandage covered her head which had been partially shaved; there had been surgery to remove a clot on her brain caused by the blow and subsequent skull fracture. There was a mask over her face supplying her with oxygen although she was breathing on her own – the bullets thankfully must have missed her lungs and diaphragm, thought Caitlin. The heartbeat on the monitor was strong; Marella was fighting.

She went over and stroked Marella's hand softly. 'Don't worry, Marella. I'm going to protect you.' Even if she had no clue how she was going to do it.

Caitlin stowed her jacket in the small wardrobe in the room and reached into her handbag to take out her gun before she stowed that too. She checked it was loaded and took position behind the door. She bit her lip and waited.

The next twenty minutes seemed like twenty years; Caitlin was aware of every breath she took, every heartbeat that pounded in her ear. The slightest sound outside in the corridor had her tensing with anticipation. Standing took its own toll; she had to shift her weight several times to ease the ache in her legs and back; alter the hold on her gun to ease the ache in her shoulder. But finally the handle on the door started to turn…

Caitlin grasped the gun tighter and held her breath, waiting.

The first man entered and walked silently to the foot of the bed; the second man entered allowing the door to swing shut behind him. Neither of them noticed Caitlin.

'We have to do this quick before that doctor realises we're in here.' The fair-haired guy asked the dark-haired one. 'You have a syringe?'

'Yeah.'

'Then let's do the air bubble in the IV.' He suggested.

Caitlin had heard enough. She took a deep breath and stepped out from her hiding spot. 'Freeze.'

They spun around to face her in shock automatically putting their hands up but seeing Caitlin relaxed and lowered their hands. They obviously didn't deem her much of a threat despite the gun, she realised with dismay.

'You really shouldn't have done that.' Fair-hair said.

'Now we're going to have to kill you too.' Dark-hair added. His dark eyes gleamed at her coldly. 'New scenario; we'll shoot her with your gun and then shoot you.'

'A tragic murder-suicide.' Fair-hair agreed.

'Here's a newsflash, fellas.' Caitlin snapped. 'I don't plan on cooperating.'

'Take her.' Dark-hair ordered.

Caitlin shot the one that moved point blank in the head and he crumpled to the floor, the look of surprise still on his face. The other began to charge before she could aim the gun again and she reacted relying on the karate instincts she had developed. Her leg shot out and caught the guy in the chest. It cracked his sternum and he fell to the floor. She shot him and he lay still.

Caitlin staggered into a chair, breathing heavily and kept the gun aimed on them as though they would come back to life and try again. The gunshots had been heard and she could distantly hear the footsteps pounding toward the room. The doctor burst in and immediately stooped to check the pulses of the two fallen men. The nurse following him screamed at the sight of the bodies and ran off again.

His dark eyes shot to Caitlin and to the gun. He rose slowly. 'What happened?'

'They tried to kill her.' Caitlin explained. 'You have to call Archangel.'

'Could you put the gun away?' The doctor asked. He gestured at the oxygen tank. 'I don't want any accidents.'

Caitlin glanced at the oxygen canister, at her gun and at the assassins. 'I think I prefer to hold onto the gun for now.'

The doctor nodded slowly. 'OK…'

More running footsteps and Hawke appeared in the doorway. Caitlin lurched out of the chair and was across the room in a couple of steps. Hawke caught hold of her; his arms went around her; hers around him and they held each other fiercely. His blue eyes travelled over the dead two men.

'I've got you.' Hawke whispered as he smoothed a hand over Caitlin's back; she was trembling badly. 'It's OK.'

'Caitlin?' Michael saw the couple on the doorway before he caught sight of the bodies on the floor beyond them. 'Good God.'

Caitlin eased away from Hawke and took a deep breath. 'They tried to kill her, Michael.'

The doctor frowned. 'Does someone want to tell me what's going on here?'

Michael sighed. 'There's been an assassination attempt. You need to move the patient to a more secure location.'

'She's in a fragile condition…'

'She'll be dead if you don't move her.' Michael shouted.

There was silence.

The spy took a deep breath and tried for the semblance of control. 'We need to move her before there is another attempt and we need to clean up the mess.' He pointed his crutch at the bodies. His good eye shot to the doctor's. 'That's an order.'

The doctor sighed. 'Yes, sir.' He pushed past the couple and ran down the corridor to start organising things.

Hawke gently manoeuvred Caitlin out of the room. 'No…' she protested, 'one of us should stay with her.'

Michael reached out and took Caitlin's clammy hand in his. 'You did a great job. I'll stay with Marella now. You go and take a break.'

'My stuff's in the wardrobe.' Caitlin said stubbornly.

Hawke kissed the top of her head and pushed her into a plastic seat by the door of the room. 'I'll get it.'

He zipped into the room and retrieved Caitlin's belongings before he went back to her. He helped her into the jacket and gently but firmly marched her away from Marella's room.

'I'm really OK.' She said. 'It was just the shock…'

He searched for an empty room as they walked down the corridor. When he found one, he pushed open the door and yanked Caitlin into it.

'What…' She barely got the word out before Hawke's lips covered hers and he kissed her roughly. She responded until he gentled the kiss and eased away.

'I thought…' Hawke shook his head. 'I heard the first gunshot when we got out of the elevator.' His arms tightened around her.

She hugged him back. 'I'm OK, really. I'm OK. They didn't get a chance to lay a finger on me, I swear.'

He looked at her, searched her tearful blue-green eyes. 'I don't know what I'd do, Cait, if I lost you…'

She stroked a hand over his cheek, along his jaw. 'I'm still here.'

'Yeah.' Hawke hugged her to him again. 'You did great.'

'I killed them.' Caitlin shuddered against him. She'd killed before but this time it hadn't really been in the heat of self-defence or with the distance provided from being inside Airwolf; she had planned it knowing that they would enter the room and had executed them up close and personal.

'It was them or you.' Hawke reminded her gently. 'You did the right thing.'

'I know.' Caitlin said. 'It just…' the tears spilled over, 'it just hurts.'

Hawke held her and let her cry it out.

She eased back eventually swiping at her face and he took out a handkerchief and wiped it over the damp cheeks before kissing the tip of her pink nose.

'Come on.' He said. 'I'll buy you a cup of coffee.'

'Sounds like a great offer.' Caitlin said tremulously.

They were still in the cafeteria finishing their drinks, and in Caitlin's case, a sinful chocolate cake, when Dom arrived. He paused at the cafeteria doorway searching the room for the couple. He caught sight of them immediately; they were sat in a deserted corner, holding hands across the table. He charged over.

'Are you OK?' He asked Caitlin as she rose to give him a hug.

'I'm fine.' Caitlin patted his arms. 'Just don't be too nice to me or I'm likely to start bawling again.'

'Michael said they tried to kill Marella.'

'Two men.' Caitlin said striving for a calm tone.

Hawke reached across the table again and tangled their fingers together, giving her silent support.

'They were definitely assassins.' Caitlin said.

'Michael agrees with you.' Dom said.

'You've seen him?' Hawke asked.

'Yeah.' Dom gestured upwards. 'I went upstairs before I came here. Michael's got them running around making sure Marella's safe.'

'Angelina and Michael's folks get dropped off at the cabin, OK?' Caitlin asked. Hawke had filled her in on Michael's concerns that they would be targeted.

Dom nodded. 'They're all settled in.' He sighed. 'So Michael filled me in on what happened upstairs, what else did I miss?'

Hawke explained about the file in Michael's office; he was just finishing as Michael joined them collapsing into a chair. Hawke took one look at his pale face and went to get him a coffee.

'Thanks,' Michael said as he took his first sip.

'Who's with Marella?' Caitlin asked.

'Lauren and Kim.' Michael said. 'They're both close to Marella. I don't think they're involved.'

'If Marella's protected,' Hawke said, 'we need to get back to your office.'

'I know.' Michael said. 'Those men were FIRM assassins. The order to send them to take out Marella had to come from within the FIRM.'

'I thought Zeus had people watching the clinic?' Hawke asked.

'They're dead.' Michael said succinctly. 'They were found in their cars with their throats slashed.

Caitlin felt her stomach lurch and she went pale. 'Thanks for the visual.'

Michael sighed. 'I'm sorry.' He raised his coffee. 'You saved Marella's life.'

Caitlin attempted a smile; it was wobbly but it was there. 'I'm just glad she's OK.'

Michael nodded. He couldn't get the image of his former aide out of his head. The large bandage on her head; the drips and monitors, the paleness of her face and the shallow breathing…she'd looked as fragile as the doctor had claimed.

'She will be OK, Michael.' Caitlin reassured him. 'She's a fighter.'

'I know.' Michael sighed. 'We just need to catch these bastards before they try again.' He reached for his crutches. 'Come on. Let's get back to the FIRM.'

\---

Michael's office was being cleaned when they trooped into it. They pushed the cleaners out and set about their task with a quiet determination. A few hours later, Caitlin stretched her arms to the ceiling and tried to ease the kinks out of her back. In front of her were two piles of folders; one was the original set of documents, the other the fake set they were going to use to entrap the people responsible for the attempt to steal the document which had led to so many deaths.

'OK.' Michael rolled his sleeves back down. 'I'll get security to take these to the vault upstairs.' He patted one of the piles.

'And we're leaving these here.' Caitlin said.

'For the time being.' Michael confirmed. 'I'll make sure they get destroyed once this is all over.'

'Make sure you do, Michael.' Hawke said. 'You don't want anyone else getting the same idea.'

Michael nodded.

Caitlin helped him re-file the folders into his desk drawer and they all waited whilst security came to escort Michael up to the secure vault.

'You really think this is going to work?' Dom asked Hawke once the spy was out of the room.

'It has to.' The pilot answered. 'We're all out of options otherwise.'

Dom nodded slowly. 'I still don't like it.'

'I know, Dom.' Hawke sighed and shoved a hand through his short brown hair. 'I don't like it either.'

They waited until Michael came back down before they headed to their next destination; the fake location they had planted for where they had hidden Airwolf. If their plan worked, the mastermind behind the attack would come straight to them. They stopped at the actual Lair on the way and picked up Airwolf; Hawke had a sneaking suspicion they might have a need of her.

The fake location was also located in the Valley of the Gods; it was only a mile from Airwolf's actual Lair, had been a cave Hawke had considered and rejected. Hawke knew they were taking a risk by having it so close but, conversely, he reasoned that it was unlikely anyone would think that he would have chosen to put the fake location right next to the real one so it made the actual location of the Lair safer. He hoped.

They settled into positions and waited.

It was Hawke who heard the approaching chopper first; the steady drumbeat of rotors as it made its way to them. Hawke curled up behind the rock where he was waiting and his hand tightened on his gun. He glanced over at the other side of the cave. Michael was lying on the ground behind another outcropping. He could see in the dim twilight that the other man's face was set with a fierce concentration.

Hawke's blue eyes slid to Airwolf. The helicopter was sat in the centre of the cave. What was left of the sunlight beamed through the opening above her and bathed her in a pale thin light. Her black armour gleamed and her windows appeared opaque, mysterious. Her weaponry was deployed; the guns visible and the ADF pods waiting ready. She looked like the predator she was. Her cargo of Caitlin and Dom was safely hidden at the back of her cockpit and they were invisible in the poor light.

The chopper was descending; coming closer. Hawke thought he felt the ground vibrate as she landed. It wouldn't be too long now before someone would enter…

Footsteps and low voices. They were near. Hawke kept his breathing even and steady as he'd been trained.

There were more than two; maybe, four men in total, he thought as his sensitive ears distinguished between the different tones. One of them sounded vaguely familiar…

The first man entered the cave and froze at the sight of the helicopter. He was tall, six-foot and muscular. He was barely able to tear his eyes away from Airwolf to give a cursory check of the rest of the cave. His eyes failed to spot either Michael or Hawke but picked up on the spare weapon crates and chest on the far side of the cave that Hawke had added for authenticity.

'It's clear.' He yelled.

The other three men entered rapidly and Hawke froze, his eyes narrowing as they fell on the leader.

'This is incredible,' said one of the other men as he approached Airwolf. He was short, compact with the build of a military pilot. His hand stroked the nose. 'Incredible.'

'Can you fly her?' The leader asked gruffly.

'If it flies, I can fly her.' The pilot said.

'I don't like this.' The third man said. His eyes ran back around the cave. 'Something's not right.'

'Interestingly,' Michael's voice had the four men whirling around to face him as he hobbled out of the shadows with his gun firmly aimed at them, 'I thought the exact same thing before someone knocked me unconscious last night. Hands up, gentlemen.' He waited until they had all complied before his good eye settled on the leader and iced over. 'Hello, Zeus.'

'Archangel.' Zeus acknowledged the other man with a small inclination of his head, raising an eyebrow at the lilac Airwolf uniform. He glanced around and caught sight of Hawke who had risen silently to aim his own gun at the group of men. 'Hawke, I might have known you would have been close by.'

'This was all a set up wasn't it?' Michael said. 'For me to lead you to Airwolf.'

'Nobody was supposed to get hurt.' Zeus said. 'You must believe me, Michael.'

'You killed Meryl.' Michael pointed out, his grip on the gun tightening.

'She wasn't supposed to be in the office. None of you were.' Zeus pointed out. 'But once she saw me there…'

'She couldn't live or she'd give the game away.' Michael said. 'Were you originally just going to fake a break-in or were you really looking to see if I had information on where Airwolf was.'

'I've suspected for some time that you knew the location, Michael.' Zeus waved at the cave in which they were standing. 'And I was right.'

'This isn't the Lair.' Michael said.

'But…'

'This isn't the Lair.' Michael repeated.

Zeus blinked. 'But you…'

'We knew whoever was after Airwolf's location would probably think that the documents that we took to the security vault were fake. It was an obvious gambit.' Michael explained.

'You planted the fake documents into your desk.' Zeus deduced.

Michael nodded.

'Clever.' Zeus sighed. 'You always were a hell of an operative, Michael.'

'Why?' Michael asked. 'Why after all this time?'

'I need Airwolf to stay alive, Archangel.' Zeus snapped. 'You know the Company aren't likely to keep me around once the merger happens.'

'You know where the bodies are buried, Zeus.' Michael said. 'You should have had enough ammunition without Airwolf.'

'Maybe,' Zeus allowed, 'but I wanted to prove that we could get her back.'

'So you would have discredited me.' Michael said. 'Thrown me to the Company wolves instead of you.'

'It's politics, Michael.' Zeus said forcefully. 'Nothing personal.'

'You even called Hawke to make sure I made the connection of the break-in to Airwolf.' Michael shook his head in sad understanding.

Zeus sighed. 'You really think the Company are going to allow her to be left with Hawke?'

'I don't know.' Michael said quietly. 'But I know you're not getting your hands on her.'

'How do you intend to stop me?' Zeus asked. 'Four against two. I rather like those odds.'

'You've miscounted.' Michael said. He nodded at the helicopter and Caitlin switched on the power and Dom took his position. The guns on the chopper moved threateningly. 'With the Lady, I believe it's five against four.'

Zeus swallowed hard. 'Tell me what you want, Michael.'

'You think you can negotiate your way out of this?' Michael asked incredulous.

'What other choice do you have?' Zeus said forcefully. 'If you kill me or Hawke kills me, you're finished, you know that. None of the other agencies are going to stand for the director of the FIRM being shot trying to recover a piece of equipment which belongs to the FIRM in the first place.'

Michael's lips thinned. 'I think they'll understand just fine when I produce the evidence that you killed Meryl, attacked me, tried to assassinate Marella and did assassinate your own security detail at the clinic.'

'What evidence?' Zeus scoffed. 'There is no evidence. You can't trace any of those actions back to me and no-one is going to take your word.'

'Did you know,' Michael said conversationally, 'that Airwolf records everything?'

Zeus froze and he turned to stare at the machine. Caitlin gave him a jaunty wave.

'Still want a deal, Zeus?' Michael taunted.

'What do you want, Michael?' Zeus asked again desperation creeping into this voice.

Michael's eye went blank, deadly. 'I want you dead, Zeus.' His finger tightened on the trigger but before he could make the shot one of the other men pulled a gun and fired.

Hawke and Michael both dived for cover as the men used the distraction to reach for their guns.

Zeus made a run for it and Michael shot at him hit the wall of the cave as he ran past. The pilot was hard on Zeus' heels.

Hawke caught one of the men in the leg and finished him with a shot to the chest. The other man aimed for Michael who was exposed but froze at the roar of Airwolf's engines as she started up. He jumped again at the feel of the warm steel of Hawke's gun by his neck. Michael pulled himself to his feet using the rocks for leverage.

'Zeus is getting away.' Michael yelled over the noise of Airwolf's rotors

'Get in Airwolf.' Hawke instructed. 'We'll go after them.' He knocked the man in front of him unconscious and tied him up quickly. He ran to Airwolf and ducked under the rotors to climb into the cockpit in his usual seat. Dom was at the engineer's console and Caitlin beside him in the counter-measure specialist chair; Michael sat on the jump seat next to Dom.

Hawke adjusted the heavy Airwolf helmet and grasped the cyclic. They took off quickly.

'Get me a fix on that chopper.' Hawke ordered.

'Scanning.' Dom said. 'She's headed due East. String, that bird's souped up.'

'Turbos.' Hawke said.

'Turbos.' Dom confirmed.

They shot forward, streaking across the sky like a bullet. Airwolf thundered past the other chopper and sent her lurching as her rotors were caught in the backwash. Hawke turned and made another run at the chopper. It had recovered and fired a missile at them.

'Sunburst.' Hawke ordered.

Caitlin deployed the counter-measure as he finished saying the word and the missile exploded harmlessly in mid-air.

He eased off the turbos and rushed at the chopper again before firing the turbos just as he got past. The backwash sent the chopper spinning but the pilot managed to fire off two missiles. Hawke targeted one and shot it out of the sky; Caitlin took care of the other with another sunburst. The chopper was spinning wildly out of control as Hawke made another pass and suddenly, the rotors on it jammed. It lurched sideways at an odd angle.

Dom closed his eyes in the back of Airwolf and Caitlin looked away as the chopper crashed headlong into one of the rock formations in the Valley. The fireball lit Airwolf's cockpit with an orange glow.

Hawke hovered above the wreckage for a long moment and the cockpit was silent.

'I'll have a team come out.' Michael said. 'Deal with the clean up.'

Hawke glanced back at him concerned; the other man's voice was too calm, too controlled. 'You OK, Michael?'

'I'm fine.' Michael slumped back in his seat. 'Just…let's get out of here.'

Hawke exchanged a worried look with Caitlin but he adjusted their course and headed back to the Lair. Michael was right about one thing; it was time to go home.

\---

Hawke landed the Santini Air chopper on the lawn of Michael's house. It had been two days since he'd seen the spy and the lack of contact worried him. They had left Michael with a clean-up team at the fake Lair location; the deputy director had taken a clinical approach to Zeus's betrayal. There had been a swift response to his request back to the FIRM and it was clear that the organisation would enter damage limitation mode.

Hawke had left the spy alone to give him the space he needed to deal with the aftermath but the continuing silence was disquieting. When Hawke and Caitlin had dropped by the clinic to visit Marella and the doctor commented that Michael hadn't been by to visit her, Hawke figured it was time to intervene. He'd left Caitlin with Marella and phoned the FIRM to check on Michael's whereabouts; he had been told the spy was working at home.

Angelina streaked across the lawn towards Hawke as he climbed out of the cockpit and shut the door. Hawke and Caitlin had arrived at the cabin after the showdown with Zeus to find Lauren packing Michael's family into a FIRM chopper; orders from Michael to return them to the beach house. 'Uncle String!'

He bent down and hugged her. 'Hi honey.'

'Have you come to cheer Dad up?' Angelina asked guilelessly and he took his sunglasses off to meet her eyes. 'He won't say what's wrong but I can tell he's not happy.' A frown creased her face.

'Well I'd better go see what I can do about that, huh?' Hawke tweaked her nose to make her smile.

'Where's Auntie Cait?' Angelina asked her small hand slipped into his as they crossed the lawn.

'She's visiting Marella at the hospital.' Hawke explained replacing his glasses.

'Is Marella all better now?' Angelina asked hopefully.

'She's doing a lot better,' Hawke said remembering the multitude of machines Marella was still hooked up to, 'but it's going to take a little bit more time before she's back on her feet.'

'Can I go see her?' Angelina asked.

'Maybe in a couple of days.' Hawke said. 'I'll talk to your Dad.' They reached the patio and Hawke could see Michael's mother hovering. He stopped and leaned down to face Angelina. 'You know what? I think one of your special get well cards will help Marella a lot.'

'I could make her one.' Angelina offered.

'That would be great.' Hawke ruffled her blond hair before she whirled away indoors intent on her new task.

Michael's mother stepped onto the patio. She was dressed in an elegant but simple summer dress. 'That was well done.' She commented. 'You diverted her nicely.'

Hawke shrugged. 'How are you?'

'I'm fine.' Elizabeth Coldsmith-Briggs took a seat at the garden table and waved at Hawke to take one. 'It's not me that I'm worried about.'

Hawke found he wasn't impervious to the maternal command in the blue eyes staring at him; he sat down and removed his sunglasses.

'What happened?' Elizabeth demanded.

'He hasn't told you?' Hawke asked.

Elizabeth arched an eyebrow.

Hawke sighed and pushed a hand through his short brown hair. He gestured. 'Zeus was responsible for the attack on Michael and his people.'

Elizabeth absorbed the news. 'Why?'

'He thought discrediting Michael would make him look better.' Hawke said succinctly.

Elizabeth breathed in sharply. Her blue eyes drifted to the house. 'He's in the study.' She said conversationally. 'He hasn't said much since he came home last night.'

'It was a shock for him.' Hawke said. 'He's worked with Zeus a long time.'

'Yes.' Elizabeth sighed. Her eyes suddenly flitted to Hawke and pinned him with a sharp gaze. 'You know I've always worried about his choice of career. Intelligence can be a lonely life.'

'You sound like you have experience.' Hawke commented.

Elizabeth gave a small laugh. 'I was an operative,' she admitted, 'as was Mike. We retired a long time ago.'

'Family business, huh?' Hawke said his blue eyes twinkling at her.

'You might say that.' Elizabeth admitted. She glanced back at the house again. 'But because of it, my son doesn't have many friends.' She turned back to Hawke. 'I'm glad he has you.'

Hawke felt the streak of heat in his cheeks and shrugged again self-conscious. 'He's a good man.'

'Yes.' Elizabeth smiled. 'He is.' She got to her feet. 'You know your way to the study?'

Hawke nodded.

'Then I'll go and check on how Angelina is coming with that card for Marella.' Elizabeth gracefully walked back into the house.

Hawke followed her, the subtle scent of her perfume lingering in the air, before he turned and headed down the corridor to Michael's office. He gave a perfunctory knock and entered the room.

It was a large room but felt smaller with the floor to ceiling bookshelves that covered most of the available wall space. They were stacked high with beautifully bound copies of the classics and Hawke gave the shelves a wistful glance as he closed the door behind him. To Hawke's right there were two large green leather sofas in front of an ornate fireplace. A large coffee table sat between the sofas with a chess board; Michael and Angelina played each other often and it was clear from Hawke's brief review of the pieces that the game in progress was closely challenged. Hawke headed for the chair that matched the sofas; it was placed on the opposite side of a mahogany desk which was piled high with paperwork and an open FIRM briefcase. Michael was sat in the chair on the opposite side.

The spy was faced away from the room staring out of the French doors in front of him. They led to a small balcony which overlooked the Pacific Ocean. Hawke could see the crashing surf beyond the cliff top. He waited.

Michael sighed and turned to face his visitor. He blinked in surprise when he saw the pilot. 'Hawke.'

'Michael.' Hawke's face remained impassive but he was shocked to see how worn the spy looked. That shock competed with another; Michael was out of his usual white suit and wearing light beige trousers with a matching shirt.

Michael's lips twitched reluctantly as he saw Hawke's blue eyes flicker over his attire. 'I'm trying to ensure Angelina doesn't have a warped upbringing.'

Hawke shrugged. 'I didn't say anything.'

'You didn't need to,' commented Michael. He shifted in the chair. 'I guess you're here for an update.' He gestured. 'I'm sorry. There was a lot to deal with after…'

Hawke nodded. 'I understand.'

'I'm not sure you do.' Michael said wryly. His expression sobered. 'I'm acting director.'

'Congratulations.' Hawke muttered with a raised eyebrow.

'The Committee didn't have a great deal of choice.' Michael said. 'Besides, the position is a temporary one given the merger.'

'There's a cover story?' Hawke asked.

Michael nodded. 'Zeus's helicopter had an unfortunate accident on its way to join me capture the two men responsible for the attack. That's all anyone else will ever know.'

'The men in the fake Lair are taking the fall?'

Michael nodded again. 'The man you shot was already dead; we terminated the second man.'

'I see.' Hawke murmured. The FIRM could be, and was, ruthless on occasion.

'The Committee are keen to ensure the cover story is maintained.' Michael continued. 'If it came to light that Zeus had conspired to kill FIRM operatives, it will weaken our negotiating position with the Company when discussions begin on the detail of the merger.'

'They won't hear it from me.' Hawke commented.

Michael shifted position in the chair. 'I don't know how I missed it.' He blurted out.

'Zeus was good at keeping secrets, Michael.' Hawke pointed out. 'You all are.'

'But still…' Michael shook his head. 'I should have seen something.'

'He was desperate, Michael.' Hawke said. 'You had no way of knowing. He fooled us all.'

'That he called you…' Michael sighed. 'That should have been enough to ring warning bells for me.'

'Give yourself a break, Michael.' Hawke suggested. 'You'd just been attacked. Nobody thinks clearly. Not even you.'

'I should have known.' Michael repeated.

'Your codename is Archangel, Michael.' Hawke said impatiently. 'You're not God.'

Michael gave a small smile and leaned back in the chair. 'Zeus is having a memorial service tomorrow.' His good eye flashed with anger. 'I've been ordered to attend.' He stabbed a finger on the desk. 'I have to go and pretend to mourn the murdering, lying little toe-rag.'

'Want some company?' Hawke asked mildly ignoring the strident, angry tone.

Michael laughed in disbelief at the offer and shook his head. 'No. I think it's probably best if you stay away.' He sighed. 'There are some on the Committee who are looking for a scapegoat…'

'And I'm an easy target.' Hawke concluded.

'Yes.' Michael spread his hands out expressively. 'If you hadn't taken Airwolf…'

'Zeus would never have plotted to find it.' Hawke sighed. 'Will you be OK tomorrow?'

Michael nodded. 'As much as it sticks in my craw, I'll swallow it. I don't want to give the Company any ammunition.' He adjusted his glasses and decided to change the subject.

'The report Meryl prepared for me on the whereabouts of the Company operatives…' Michael started to shift through the paperwork on his desk trying to find it.

'What about it?' Hawke asked.

Michael pulled out the report and flipped through it. 'Your brother isn't listed as a current operative.'

'I see.' Hawke's heart sank a little in disappointment.

Michael glanced up from the report as though he'd heard the disappointment underneath the impassive tone. 'It doesn't mean anything, Hawke. I'm certain they know where he is.' He found the page he was looking for in the document and handed the document over to the pilot.

Hawke rubbed his chin. 'What am I supposed to be looking at?' He asked in bemusement.

'Check out the fourteenth name listed in the Company column.' Michael said.

Hawke's blue scanned down and froze. 'Jo Santini.'

'She's working as a freelance operative for them. She provides translation and interpretation services in Eastern Europe.' Michael confirmed. 'I had Lauren do a full background check.'

'Dom's not going to like this.' Hawke muttered.

'For once, I agree with him.' Michael commented.

'Damn!' Hawke threw the report back on the desk. 'I knew there was something.'

'When is she due back?' Michael asked.

'Not for another month.' Hawke said. 'She's coming to finalise the arrangements for moving home.'

'For what it's worth,' Michael said, 'our sources confirm that she has told the Company that she will not be taking on further assignments.'

Hawke sighed. 'I guess I'm going to have to talk to her when she gets back. See what she says.'

'Do you think that's wise?'

'She's Dom's niece, Michael.' Hawke pointed out. 'He'll want to give her the benefit of the doubt.'

Michael nodded slowly. 'I'll leave it with you.'

'Thanks.' Hawke replied.

The two men studied each other for a long moment.

Michael sighed. 'You have that look again.'

'What look?' Hawke demanded.

'The one that says you're about to make a personal comment and you're unsure if you should.'

Hawke sighed and decided to be blunt. 'I dropped Caitlin at the clinic.'

Michael stilled at Hawke's words.

'The doctor said you hadn't been by to see Marella.' Hawke continued.

Michael stood up and hobbled awkwardly out of the French doors and onto the balcony. Hawke waited a beat before he followed him out.

The spy was stood by the railing, looking out at the ocean. His hands were in the pockets of his pants and his back was a straight tense line. Hawke went to stand next to him; he kept his own gaze on the view and waited.

'The doctor sent me a report on Marella's condition.' The words were said so quietly Hawke almost missed them. 'She has a fractured skull,' Michael recited, 'and two bullet wounds to the abdomen. One of the bullets hit soft tissue but the other…' he swallowed hard, 'the other hit her reproductive organs and they had to remove them. She won't be able to have children.'

Hawke's blue eyes filled with compassion for Marella. 'Does she know?'

'They were going to tell her this morning.' Michael said. His good eye flickered to Hawke momentarily. 'I thought you'd seen her…'

Hawke shook his head. 'She was sleeping when we got there. I left Caitlin sitting with her.' He hesitated. 'The doctor mentioned you hadn't been back since the assassination attempt.'

Michael gestured at Hawke angrily. 'I've just told you what she's been through.'

'Which doesn't explain why you haven't visited her.' Hawke shot back. His blue eyes caught the flicker of guilt that crossed Michael's face and he sighed. 'You feel guilty? Is that it?'

'She was injured saving my life, Hawke.' Michael said forcefully folding his arms across his chest. 'From an attack prompted by my actions concerning Airwolf.'

'She was attacked by Zeus.' Hawke said quietly not responding to the anger in Michael's voice. 'He's the one to blame, Michael.'

They stared at each other.

Michael broke the eye contact and turned back to the view of the ocean. He took a deep breath. 'I don't know how I'm going to face her, Hawke. She went above and beyond and paid a high price to save my life.'

'She knows the risks, Michael,' Hawke pointed out, 'and she'd be the first to raise hell at the idea she couldn't do the job.'

Michael shook his head. 'What do I say to her? How do I even start?'

'You'll think of something, Michael,' Hawke said, 'but I would begin with thank you.'

Michael's eye shot back to Hawke's. 'You heading back to the clinic?'

'Want a ride?' Hawke offered.

Michael gave a slow nod. 'Yes. I want a ride.'

Hawke patted his shoulder. 'We'll leave whenever you're ready.'

\---

Caitlin glanced up at the sound of Marella stirring. She put the magazine she was reading aside and stood up to walk over to where Marella could see her.

'Hey.' Caitlin laid her hand over Marella's.

Marella blinked sleepily, her dark eyes clouded with the drugs she had been given to combat the pain. 'Hey.' Her voice was cracked.

They both turned their heads as the door opened and a nurse came in. Caitlin stood aside as the nurse took the latest readings of the machines, helped Marella into a better position and gave her a drink. When she left, Caitlin dragged the chair closer to the bed and sat down.

Marella's eyes flickered to the bright yellow sunflowers in a vase on the side table. She couldn't remember seeing them before. 'Did you bring the flowers?'

'Yeah.' Caitlin said.

'They're beautiful.' Marella's hands plucked absently at the white bed sheet covering her. Her eyes moved back to Caitlin. 'How's Michael?'

Caitlin hesitated for a brief second. 'Hawke's gone to see him. Has someone told you what happened?'

Marella frowned. 'They only said Michael and I were attacked in his office.' She frowned. 'I can remember getting out of the elevator and walking along the corridor and then it's all blank.'

'It was Zeus.' Caitlin said quietly.

'Zeus?' Marella's eyes opened wide.

'He was setting up Michael.' Caitlin explained. 'Zeus decided Michael must have the location of the Lair written in the information he has about Airwolf in his office.'

'So he was trying to get it?'

'You and Michael walked in during the break-in.' Caitlin said. 'Michael said that he walked into his inner office and was knocked out. They think you must have heard something and followed him. You were attacked, shot but you made it to the alarm and brought security running; you saved both your lives.'

Marella was silent for a moment as she absorbed the news. 'Michael went after Zeus.' It was a quiet statement; she'd worked with Michael too long not to know how he would react.

'Michael went after your attackers.' Caitlin clarified. 'We didn't realise it was Zeus until he walked into the trap we set.'

'Is he…?'

'His chopper crashed trying to escape from Airwolf two days ago.' Caitlin said. 'He's dead.'

'Good.' Marella said her eyes brimming with sudden tears.

'Hey.' Caitlin's hand slid back over Marella's. 'It's all over.'

Marella swiped at her face and blurted out the news the doctors had given her. 'I can't have children.'

The stark comment hung in the air.

Caitlin could hear her heart pounding in the silence. 'The doctors…'

'They told me earlier.' Marella rubbed at her eyes with a shaking hand. 'One of the bullets ruptured my uterus; they had to remove it.'

'God, Marella.' Caitlin's hand tightened comfortingly on Marella's whilst her other hand slid over her own flat abdomen; she and Hawke were trying for a family. There would be a day, hopefully not in the distant future, where her belly would round with a baby. She could only imagine the loss the other woman was experiencing.

'I didn't even realise I wanted children until they told me.' Marella admitted brokenly.

Caitlin's own eyes welled. 'I wish I could give you a hug.'

Marella squeezed her hand. 'I'm just…just glad you're here.'

They sat in silence for a while collecting themselves.

'You said Michael was OK?' Marella asked eventually.

Caitlin sighed. 'After the chopper crashed…he went real quiet, Marella.'

'He would have blamed himself.' Marella said. 'They told me about Meryl.'

Caitlin nodded. 'We left him with a FIRM clean-up crew and we haven't seen him since.'

'Hawke went to see him?' Marella asked.

'Yeah.'

'He hasn't been to see me.' Marella felt her tears start up again and cursed expressively.

Caitlin raised an eyebrow and handed her a tissue. 'Inventive.' She said commenting on the swearing.

'I learnt it from Michael.' Marella admitted. 'I guess he's been busy dealing with everything. The whole thing probably created a huge commotion in the FIRM.'

'I'm sure that's it.' Caitlin reassured her.

Marella brushed the last of her tears away. 'It's maybe just as well he hasn't been to see me. I must look a fright.'

Caitlin smiled sympathetically. 'The hair will grow back.'

'I know.' Marella's hand flitted up and touched the bandage gently. 'I just feel like I haven't washed for days.'

Caitlin patted her arm. 'Why don't I get the nurse back and see if we can't give make you feel a little better about that?'

'That would be great.' Marella murmured.

An hour later, Marella was bathed, her teeth had been brushed and her hair had been combed. She was dressed in a clean hospital gown with fresh bedding; the dressings over her wounds had even been changed. She felt clean and fresh for the first time since she had regained consciousness.

'Thanks.' Marella said. 'I really needed that.' The yawn caught her off guard. She felt better for the clean-up but it had left her feeling tired.

'Why don't you go back to sleep?' Caitlin said.

'You sure?'

'Sure.' Caitlin picked up her magazine. 'I'll just sit here and read until Hawke gets back.'

Marella's eyes were already closing as she murmured her agreement. Caitlin watched her and when she was satisfied the other woman was asleep, began to read again. The door opened and Hawke poked his head around it. Caitlin put the magazine down and went to greet him as he walked in. She slipped her arms around him and he hugged her.

'You OK?' He asked.

'I'm fine.' Caitlin said quietly not wanting to disturb Marella. 'I just needed a hug.'

'Can I have one?' Michael asked.

Caitlin raised her head from Hawke's shoulder and spotted the other man hovering on crutches in the doorway. She smiled and moved to give him the hug he had requested. 'It's good to see you, Michael.'

'It's good to be seen.' Michael said. He relinquished her and Hawke reclaimed his wife, sliding an arm around her waist. Michael's eye flitted to his former senior aide. 'How is she?'

'Fragile.' Caitlin said. 'She's recovering but emotionally…'

'She told you about the surgery?' Michael checked.

Caitlin nodded. 'It's hit her pretty hard.'

Hawke's arm tightened around her. 'I was hoping she would be awake.' He reached into the inner pocket of his jacket and pulled out Angelina's get well card.

'She just fell back asleep.' Caitlin admitted. 'She was worn out.'

'Why don't you two head off?' Michael suggested. 'I'll sit with her.'

'You don't want us to wait?' Hawke asked. 'Give you a lift?'

Michael shook his head. 'I'll get Lauren or someone to come and get me.'

Hawke nodded. 'Call if you need anything.'

'I will.' Michael held out his hand for Hawke to shake. 'Thank you.' He took the get well card.

'Anytime.' Hawke said before he tugged Caitlin out of the room.

Michael hobbled round the bed. He placed his daughter's card on the bedside table before he sat down in the chair. He picked up Caitlin's magazine and flipped through it listlessly. His good eye was drawn back to the sleeping woman in the bed.

He stroked his moustache and regarded her with a thoughtful expression. She had been injured before in the execution of her duties. Apart from being badly injured when Airwolf's creator Moffett had stolen the helicopter, Marella had been shot on one of her early assignments for the FIRM. Hawke was right, he thought. Marella knew the risks and she had signed on for the job but still…what she had lost seemed to be too huge, too much of a price to pay. Since he had rescued his own daughter from Russia, Michael had come to understand the deep connection between a parent and a child. He couldn't imagine not having his daughter in his life and he mourned the fact that Marella would never experience that for herself. He wouldn't blame her if she blamed him…even if he hoped she wouldn't. He valued her too much to lose her…

Michael had employed a number of his agents as senior aides over the years but there was something special about Marella. He had been married to one of her predecessors when she had started working with him. His marriage was already deeply in trouble and his rapport with Marella had been the final straw for his wife, Gemma; she had left him when he had refused to transfer his senior aide. Maybe she had seen what he had tried to deny for so long; that Marella suited him better as a partner than any other woman in his life before or since he had met her. The truth of it drifted into him and settled like a warm blanket.

He had always ensured that the relationship between them was conducted in a professional way. He had married one of his senior aides and he admitted a little ruefully that the experience had left him a little shy of making the same mistake twice. Michael sighed and pushed his glasses up his nose. He had also wanted to protect her from any gossip about them; Marella had attained her position through hard work and on her own merit. He knew Zeus had felt Michael and Marella's relationship had been too close and there were those in the FIRM who still believed it. It was one of the reasons why he hadn't revoked the field assignment she had been given when he had been suspended by the FIRM during the brief period they had operated a second Airwolf. He had, Michael admitted to himself, been pleased to see her when an Airwolf mission had accidentally resulted in her return.

Michael sighed. Even if he admitted his interest in Marella, he had no way of knowing whether she was interested in him. Marella has always maintained a professional distance but it seemed to him that she was truly fond of him. She had broken FIRM regulations when he'd been captured in East Germany to alert Hawke to go to his rescue; she often defended him and she had seemed pleased with his decision not to reconcile with his wife. Maybe there was a possibility…

Or maybe there had been. Michael swallowed hard. He had no idea how Marella would react to her current situation. She might very well blame him and even if by some miracle she didn't blame him then it was going to be a difficult time for her without complicating it by beginning a relationship. He sighed. He needed a distraction or he was going to drive himself nuts…he reached for his crutches and limped over to the phone inside the room. He dialled his office and made a request.

It was another three hours before the woman lying in the hospital bed stirred again. Her dark eyes flitted immediately to the man sitting in the chair with a portable hospitable table in front of him piled high with paperwork.

Michael was asleep. His head rested on the back of the leather chair and his good eye was closed tightly. Marella frowned at the worry lines that creased the corner of his eyes and furrowed his brow even in rest. Zeus's betrayal would have hit him hard, she thought. Although the two men had their differences, Michael had always respected the former director. The betrayal – that Zeus would set Michael up – was bad enough but it would have been compounded by Zeus killing Meryl, attempting to kill her…that would have infuriated Michael. He cared deeply about each of the operatives he had recruited. Each one he lost cost him a little. She sighed.

The slight sound roused Michael and his eye snapped open. He took a deep breath and looked over at the bed. For a long moment the two agents looked at each other.

Michael pushed the table of work to one side and shuffled with the chair to sit closer. 'Hi.' He took one of her hands in his.

'Hi.' Marella's fingers tangled with Michael's. She took a steadying breath. 'How are you, sir?'

Michael shrugged. 'A bump on the head.'

'Caitlin said you had concussion.' There was a nagging admonishment in the worry coating the words and Michael smiled.

'A little one.' He admitted.

'How's your leg?' Marella continued.

'Sore,' Michael said, 'but I'll live.' His fingers tightened on hers. 'Thanks to you.'

Marella smiled ruefully. 'I don't even remember it.'

Michael gave a small laugh. 'Neither do I.'

Marella sobered. 'Caitlin told me about Zeus.'

His gaze dropped away from her to the bed. 'I should have seen it.'

'Zeus had been in the business a long time.' Marella pointed out. 'He was very experienced at setting people up.'

'Maybe,' Michael acknowledged, 'but I can't believe I didn't see how desperate he'd become.' He sighed deeply. 'I can't believe I didn't start to think this might happen with somebody in the FIRM when the merger was announced.'

'The last time I checked, sir,' Marella said forcefully, 'you weren't omnipotent.'

Michael brushed a finger over his moustache and his eye met hers again. 'Hawke told me I wasn't God.'

'He had a point, sir.' Marella said with a smile.

'Zeus told me once that my relationship with Hawke had made me a better man and a worse agent.' Michael's fingers rubbed against hers. 'I think he was right.'

'He was wrong.' Marella contradicted him. 'There was no way you could have known something like this would happen. There's always a certain level of trust you have to have in the agency particularly with your superiors. You know that.' She flushed at the sharpness in her voice. 'Sir.' She added hastily.

Michael's lips twitched. 'You're not going to let me wallow in self-pity, are you?'

Marella smiled. 'No, sir.' She saw his attention focus on her and realised she needed to divert him; she wasn't ready to talk about herself. 'How's Hawke taking it?'

Michael blinked at the sudden change in topic but realised with an ache what she was attempting to do. 'Hawke's fine. I'm more worried about Caitlin.'

'Oh?'

'She had to kill the assassins who came to kill you.'

Marella's eyes narrowed on him. 'What?'

'Zeus sent two assassins here to kill you.' Michael explained what had happened in detail.

'I guess I owe her a big thank you.' Marella murmured.

Michael nodded. 'I think it's going to stay with her for a while. She's not really trained for this. She isn't an agent.' He paused. 'Unlike Dom's niece.'

'Dom's niece?' Marella frowned. 'You mean the one who's coming to live with Dom? She's an agent?'

'Freelance.' Michael confirmed. 'For the Company. Her main responsibilities are interpretation, translation for their Eastern European work.'

'Wow.' Marella sighed. 'How's Dominic taking it?'

'He doesn't know.' Michael said. 'I only just told Hawke.'

'What's Hawke going to do?' Marella asked.

'Talk to the niece when she gets back.' Michael pushed his glasses back up his nose. 'See what she says.'

'Is that going to be enough?' Marella asked.

'I don't know.' Michael admitted. 'But it's Hawke's call.'

'I guess so.' Marella murmured. She gestured at the bedside table and the get well card. 'Is that from Angelina?'

Michael nodded and let go of her hand to pass the card to her so she could see it properly.

Marella's fingers drifted over the childish scrawl and the carefully drawn picture. 'It's great.' She smiled. 'You'll have to thank her for me.'

'She's hoping to come to see you.' There was a hint of a question in the statement.

'I'd like that.' Marella said. 'Maybe we can play a game of chess.'

'She'll beat you.' Michael warned. 'She's fiercely competitive.'

'I wonder where she gets that from.' Marella said cheekily.

Michael shot her a look before his gaze sobered again. He took a deep breath. 'So, how are you feeling?'

Marella's dark eyes immediately filled with tears and she looked away from him, looked anywhere but at him. 'I'm OK.'

Michael felt helpless. All his skill with words seemed to desert him. 'I'm sorry, Marella.'

The quiet words had her eyes flickering back to him. 'The doctor gave you the report on my…on the surgery they had to do?'

'Yes.' His hand sought hers and tightened around it. 'I'm truly sorry.'

Marella saw the sincerity in his blue gaze and the guilt. 'It's not your fault, sir.'

'I'm not sure I'm ever going to feel like I have no responsibility for what's happened to you, Marella, or to Meryl.' Michael said.

'We know the risks.' Marella pointed out. 'When we sign up for the job, we know there's a possibility that we end up dead in the line of duty or seriously injured. Intelligence isn't a safe option.' She looked at him seriously. 'You've been through this yourself, sir.'

'Yes, I have,' Michael unconsciously rubbed his leg with his spare hand, 'and I know how tough it is to come to terms with a permanent injury.'

'I'd never really thought about having children.' Marella admitted. 'I always thought, maybe, one day.' She sighed and swallowed past the lump in her throat. 'I've always been focused on my career and now…and now, I guess one day isn't going to happen for me anymore.'

Michael didn't know what to say; he remained quiet, hoping that by providing her with someone to listen he was helping her in some way.

Marella sighed. 'I was talking with Caitlin earlier and I was suddenly so envious of her.' She looked away from Michael. 'She has a husband who adores her and who she loves. No doubt the family they want will come sooner or later.' She blinked back more tears. 'And all I could think was that I won't have that.'

'You could still have that.' Michael handed her a pristine white handkerchief and she wiped her tears away.

'I can't have a family.' Marella said angrily. 'How am I going to have a happy ending? Who's going to want me?' She coloured furiously at what she'd inadvertently blurted out. 'I'm sorry, sir. Ignore me. I'm just…'

'Upset.' Michael concluded. He wondered if he should say what he wanted; could feel his heart pounding in fearful anticipation. He sighed and tugged at her hand until she looked at him again. 'You're a beautiful, intelligent woman. Any man would be proud to have you as a partner, Marella.' He hesitated. 'I would be proud to have you as a partner.'

There was a tense silence as they regarded each other.

'I'm not at my best, sir.' Marella wondered if she'd heard Michael correctly and could barely breathe she was so fearful his reply would bring disappointment. 'Did you ask me…was there…' She sighed. 'What exactly are you saying?'

'I'm not sure.' Michael admitted. His heart leaped a little at the disappointment that she quickly tried to hide from him. 'I think I'm saying, if you would like to, that I'd like to take you on a date once you're physically back on your feet.'

Cautious as always, Marella thought. No admissions of undying love or spur of the moment proposals just a simple request for a date; she wouldn't have expected anything else. She wondered briefly if he was asking out of guilt and dismissed the idea; Michael was too honourable.

'I think you're supposed to say something now.' Michael prompted as the silence stretched.

Marella smiled at the anxiety in the terse words. 'I'd like to.' She said. 'I would like very much to go on a date with you, sir.'

He raised her hand to his lips and kissed it gently.

'Maybe,' Michael said a twinkle appearing in his one good blue eye, 'maybe you should start calling me Michael.'

Marella smiled at him. 'Yes, sir.'

fin.


End file.
